Two Of A Kind
by T.K.Riddle XD
Summary: Severus Snape is sent to check on Harry at the Dursleys... It is only then that he discoveres how much like Harry he really is...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... But you already knew that... Or I could be J. in disguise... As a small brunette =D **_

**_I wrote this at 3:00 AM in the morning... So if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes... Do forgive me... _**

**_Please Read and Review =] Xx_**_July 1995, Privet Drive_

* * *

Harry pushed back his straight black hair and gazed into the mirror. He had a large bruise on his right cheekbone, just below his emerald green eye. He touched it and pulled away almost instantly, it still hurt profusely. He shouldn't have scared Dudley. He knew this would happen, but he had still done it, thinking it was worth getting yelled at. But Uncle Vernon had decided to hit him instead. Harry turned and slumped down on his bed.

It wouldn't be long until he was in Hogwarts now. Sleeping in his comfortable four poster bed, having banquets in the Great Hall and being surrounded by his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

He just wished he didn't have to come here every summer, endure the beatings from Uncle Vernon and Dudley and the yelling and constant ordering about from Aunt Petunia. He just wished he had a real home to go to like the rest of his friends.

* * *

_July 1975, Spinners End_

Severus pushed back his greasy straight black hair and looked into the mirror sadly. He had a large gash on the right side of his face, just below his black eye. He didn't even attempt to stem the flow of blood that was oozing down his face. He was used to pain. All kinds of it. Emotional. Physical. Mental. He turned around and slumped down on his bed.

It wouldn't be long until he was in Hogwarts now. Sleeping in his comfortable four poster bed and having banquets in the Great Hall. And seeing Lily again.

He just wished he didn't have to come back home every summer. He hated this place. His mother hardly ever spoke, all she did was cry. And all his father did was speak, and shout, and hit. Everyone and anything that came close to him when he was in a bad mood. It wasn't like it was Severus' fault that his father couldn't find work. Although he did feel like it was sometimes. That's what his father said. And his mother at times. He just wished he had a real home to go to like so many other Hogwarts students.

July 1995, Hogwarts

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" The head of Severus Snape was bouncing in the Headmaster's office fire.

"Ah Severus", Albus Dumbledore said looking up from his desk and peering at Snape over his half moon spectacles. "I did, yes".

Severus clambered out of the fireplace. "What is it that you wish me to do?" He stood in front of Dumbledore's desk looking expectant.

"Why do you always assume I want you to carry out a task for me Severus", Dumbledore said smiling. "Can't I just have you round for tea?" Severus gave a small smile and sat down. Dumbledore conjured a tray with a teapot, cups and biscuits out of thin air and began pouring tea into a cup. "Black, no sugar?"

Severus looked shocked. "How did you know Headmaster?"

Dumbledore handed him the cup. "I make a note to know the simplest things about my staff". Severus nodded, not fully understanding. "As a matter of fact Severus, I do have a task for you".

"I thought as much. Go on", Severus sipped on his tea.

"I want you to go and check on Harry for me".

Severus did not look pleased. He narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. "Why me of all people?"

"I thought you would make a good judge of the situation, being unbiased". Even as he said this, there was an odd twinkle in his blue eyes.

* * *

_July 1995, Privet Drive_

It had taken a lot for Dumbledore to convince Severus to do this, he had given him the do-it-for-Lily thing again. That man. He always knew what to say. Severus trudged up the dark street, his cloak billowing. He had not bothered to wear muggle clothing, he hadn't worn them since he had started at Hogwarts and didn't intend to either. It reminded him too much of his childhood. His horrible childhood.

He had reached number four. He rang the doorbell. About two minutes later a man's voice came from the other side. "Who are you?"

"Professor Severus Snape", Severus said in the most convincing tone he could muster. Why did this man sound scared? What had Potter told them about Wizards.

"Professor of _what?_"

Severus sighed. This was going to be a long night.

---

The doorbell rang. Harry jumped to his feet. He didn't know why, but he had felt as if it was for him. He checked the clock on his bedside table. It was 8 o'clock. He walked out onto the hallway and looked over the banister. Uncle Vernon was standing at the door, shouting through the letterbox.

"GO AWAY!"

Could it be Ron? Or someone else, come to take him away. Harry ran down a couple of steps, his Uncle rounded on him.

"WHO THE HELL IS PROFESSOR SNAKE?!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him, Harry tripped on a step, stumbling slightly. Snake? Snape…

"Snape?" Harry asked in a small voice. Before his Uncle could respond, there was a voice from outside the door. A slow, smooth, sinister voice, that Harry knew well.

"Let me in, or I will break down your door". Uncle Vernon glared at the door as if daring it to allow Snape to barge in. Then there was deafening crash as the door flew off its hinges and across the landing. There was a horrible shriek. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were cowering near the Living room door.

Snape then walked over the threshold. He was dressed in his usual black robes, billowing cloak and all. He looked from Harry to Uncle Vernon who had his hand around Harry's throat. Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.

"Get your hands off him", Snape said in a deadly voice.

Uncle Vernon let go immediately and ran towards his wife and son. Snape then pointed his wand at the front door and it flew back into its original place.

"Are you ok Potter?" Snape asked Harry. Harry stood alarmed. Was Snape asking Harry if he was ok? _Snape?_

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told me to check on you", Snape said, then moving closer to Harry he said, "What happened to your face?"

Crap. Now they would know. He hadn't wanted anyone to know that he had let his Uncle beat him all these years. Subconsciously Harry glanced towards the Dursleys. That did it.

"You're coming with me Potter. Get your things. I'll see who stops me", Snape said pointing his wand at the Dursleys. Harry ran up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

_July 1994, Privet Drive _

Harry's stomach rumbled yet again. He had written to his friends telling them that he had been forced to go on a diet with Dudley. But their replies had not come back yet. He was walking around the garden, playing with a stick absentmindedly.

He thought of checking the fridge sneakily. But that might result in him getting a beating. He was so hungry though.

Harry made his way into the kitchen. It was empty. Spotless. Harry opened the fridge, there was an assortment of fruits and vegetables. He reached out for a strawberry, but someone grabbed his hand forcefully.

Harry spun round. Uncle Vernon was stood there looking livid. Crap. He was so going to get it.

* * *

_July 1974, Spinner's End _

Severus' stomach rumbled yet again. His mother hadn't made any food tonight. She had had her daily fight with his father again and was in her room crying. Severus was walking around in the small garden, which was completely paved over.

He thought of checking the fridge. There was never anything in there. He made his was into the kitchen. The fridge was empty like he had predicted. A bottle of half empty milk was the only thing in there. His mum hadn't gone shopping yet. There was a cough behind him.

Severus spun round. His father was stood there, drunk, as usual. Crap. Severus was down for a beating. Again.

* * *

_July 1995, Surrey_

"Erm Professor?" Harry said timidly. "Where are we going?"

Snape glanced sideways at Harry but said nothing. They were walking down Mongolia Crescent, Harry's trunk making loud scraping noises as he heaved it across the pavement.

Snape stopped suddenly and turned to face Harry. "It's safe for us to apparate now Potter".

"But I don't know how to-"

"Side-long apparition Potter", Snape's voice sounded slightly exasperated. He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's trunk. It vanished instantly. He did the same to Hedwig's cage, after letting her out. "Hold my arm". He extended his arm, Harry looked at it apprehensively. It was Snape after all. "Come on", Snape said in a deadly voice and Harry obeyed.

Harry felt Snape's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

Just as Harry started to feel that he couldn't take this any longer, he landed on the familiar street of Hogsmeade. He let go of Snape instantly. They were at Hogwarts, the one place that truly felt like home.

"Am I staying here?" Harry asked Snape.

Snape sped off towards the castle and Harry followed at a trot. "That's for the Headmaster to decide".

Snape and Harry were met at the castle gates by Mr. Filch, the bitter, wheezy voiced caretaker. He gave Harry a suspicious look but let them in all the same. Harry and Snape then made their way towards Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach clusters", Snape said in a disapproving sort of voice to the stone gargoyle, behind which Dumbledore's office lay. The gargoyle sprang to life at once and permitted them to go up the spiral staircase. Snape knocked once and Dumbledore's calm voice came from the other side.

"Come in"

Snape turned the door knob and they walked into Dumbledore's office. It looked as it always did, full of spindly objects and the portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses lined the walls.

The Headmaster was sat behind his desk as he so often did and looked up upon their arrival. He started upon seeing Harry.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said taken aback. "Severus, why-"

But Snape cut across him. "I must speak with you at once Headmaster". His voice was urgent and there was a certain amount of anger in there too.

"Of course", Dumbledore said still rather stunned. "Harry, do you mind?" Harry shook his head and made towards the door.

"Call a house elf for some food", Harry was surprised to hear that the voice that had said this belonged to Snape.

* * *

_July 1995, Hogwarts_

"… And they don't even feed him!" Severus was outraged. How could Dumbledore have been so careless.

"I'm sure-" Dumbledore began, but Severus cut across him.

"Did you know that they never buy him clothes?"

"Well I-" But Snape cut across him yet again.

"He's neglected and they make him do all the housework". Severus had finished and slumped down into his usual chair.

"Oh this is all quite touching Severus", Dumbledore said in a pleased tone. "It is that you have perhaps developed some feelings for the boy?"

Severus looked infuriated. "It is because of Lily that I do this. _All_ this". He gestured with his arms wildly.

"I had no idea about Harry's condition", Dumbledore said once Severus had calmed down. "Of course I will make other arrangements".

* * *

**_Please Read and Review... Xx =] _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it's been a while since i updated... _**

**_I'll like to take this moment to thank all my wonderful reviewers! xxxx_**

* * *

Chapter Three

_July 1993, Privet Drive _

"But if you sign my permission form", Harry went on quickly. "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug – like I'm normal and everything".

Harry had been trying to convince Uncle Vernon to sign his permission slip so that he could go to Hogsmeade during some weekends. He was promising to behave with Aunt Marge if his Uncle would sign the form.

"Right," his Uncle snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behaviour carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to your story, I'll sign your ruddy form".

***

Harry opened the door and stepped out into the night, still fuming. He would not be going to Hogsmeade, he had just blown up his Aunt and was now probably expelled from Hogwarts with nowhere to go. Great.

_July 1973, Spinner's End _

"Please mother", Severus pleaded. His mother, a thin, sallow and sour-looking woman, snapped her bedroom door shut on his face.

"But mother, I need permission to visit Hogsmeade", Severus continued to plead. Severus slumped down on the floor in the narrow hallway. He was there for a whole ten minutes, knocking now and again.

Then, his parents' bedroom door opened, revealing his mother. She looked livid. She snatched the piece of paper Severus was holding in his hand and ripped it into pieces. She closed the door on his face once more.

Severus did not move, he sat there as tears rolled down his cheeks.

His parents hated him, he had only proper friend, his life sucked and now he wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade either. Great.

_July 1995, Spinner's End _

"I don't see why I have to stay here?" Harry moaned.

"Neither do I", Snape said coldly.

Harry and Snape had stepped directly into a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark padded cell. The walls were completely covered with books, a threadbare sofa, and an old armchair and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling.

"I'll show you your room", Snape said and walked towards the end of the room. He pointed his wand at the wall of books and a hidden door flew open, revealing a narrow staircase. Harry followed him, still sulking.

Harry would be spending the next couple of weeks with Snape. _Snape_. This couldn't have been any worse. Ok, that wasn't entirely true, he could still be with the Dursleys'. And at least Snape wouldn't hit him. He hoped.

They were on the narrow second floor landing. There was door right on top of the stairs that stood ajar, revealing a tiny bathroom. The hallway was completely empty. Snape opened the door closest to them. Harry walked in.

The room was dark and obviously the master bedroom, though not large. The walls were covered with mustard wallpaper that made Harry feel like he had stepped back into the 70's. There was a double bed in the middle of the room. The bed sheet was worn out but looked as if it had been freshly laundered. Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were on top of the bed. There was also a large wardrobe opposite the bed, a little chest of drawers next to it and an old worn out trunk in the corner. All the wood was scots pine.

"Where's your room?" Harry asked out of curiosity. He might not like Snape, but he didn't like the idea of being a burden to anyone.

"That's none of your concern", Snape said simply. "Unpack". He swept out of the room in a flurry of robes.

Harry looked around. It didn't seem too bad. He pulled open the curtains; he could see the cobbled street below him. Harry placed Hedwig's cage on the chest of drawers, threw his trunk on the floor and slumped down on the bed gratefully. The sheets were freshly laundered. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

"Potter!" Harry jerked awake. The figure of Snape was hovering above him, looking… worried?

Harry sat up. "Are you ok?" Snape's voice was urgent.

"I'm fine", Harry said. Why the hell did Snape care anyway? Snape did not look convinced, he helped Harry up. Harry wrenched his arm from Snape's grasp. Snape did not look offended.

"Dinner's ready", Snape said shortly and left the room.

Harry got up reluctantly and followed through the door. A door from the sitting room led to the kitchen. The kitchen was a small and narrow with cabinets on either side. Everything in the kitchen was worn out and old, but clean non-the-less. There were two plates on the counter, loaded with food. Snape was standing at the fridge. He took out a glass bottle from the fridge and placed it on the counter.

Harry walked further into the kitchen. The plates were full with pasta. Snape looked up.

"Bring the plates", Snape said to him and took the bottle of mead and two glasses into the sitting room.

Harry followed with the plates of pasta. One plate had a considerably larger amount of pasta on it. Harry assumed that it was Snape's plate. Snape was sat on the armchair. Harry placed the plates on the table and sat down on the sofa.

Snape picked up the plate with the least amount of pasta and began eating it. Harry looked at him. Why was he giving him more food? Weird. Harry had never known Snape to care about anyone's welfare but his own.

"Eat Potter", Snape demanded. Harry didn't want to obey, but his stomach did. He picked up the plate and practically inhaled the pasta. "If you want more then there's some in the pan on the stove".

Snape poured out two glasses of mead. He drank his and then got up.

"I'm going to my room", Snape said. "If you need anything, call me". He left the room. Harry poured himself some mead and drank deeply.

He sat there for a few moments thinking. Snape had taken him in when Dumbledore had said it was either this or an orphanage. Snape had given him the master bedroom which looked as if Snape had usually slept there. Snape had made him food and made sure he had eaten it. Maybe Snape didn't hate him so much after all.

* * *

**_Please Read and Review...! xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry about the late update... I was really really ill and then my internet stopped working... _**

**_Please Read and Review... Xx_**

* * *

Chapter Four 

_July 1992, Privet Drive _

Harry walked back into his new room. He had hardly any possessions at all in this room. His few clothes were thrown into the large wardrobe. Hedwig was locked in her cage on the desk, and any other of his possessions that were of any worth were locked away in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry looked out of the window expectantly. He had not received a single letter from any of his friends since he had gotten back, although they had promised they would write. Harry figured Ron would probably be at his home with all his brothers and sister, enjoying the quiet family life. And Hermione would probably be on holiday somewhere with her parents. Family and parents. There was an ache in Harry's stomach as he thought of it.

* * *

_July 1972, Spinner's End _

Severus walked back into his room. He had hardly any possessions at all. His few clothes were piled neatly in the wardrobe in the corner. He didn't have many other things, just his school things and robes. His parents hardly ever bought him anything, let alone anything new, so all his clothes and things were second hand. And he had no toys or anything. The most he had was a worn out football he had found in the park. This happened to be his favourite toy.

Severus looked out of the window expectantly. He had not received a single letter from anyone since he had gotten back. Lily had promised she would write, but she hadn't yet. Being a Gryffindor had gotten to her head. She'd probably be on holiday somewhere with her family. Family. There was an ache in Severus' stomach as he thought of it.

* * *

_July 1995, Spinner's End _

Harry went down the narrow staircase to find Snape sitting in the armchair, a book in his hand. Harry cleared his throat to make his presence known. Snape looked up, took in Harry's appearance and looked back down at the book again.

"What time do you call this?" He asked not looking up from the book.

Harry looked at his watch, it was eleven o'clock. "Eleven", Harry said.

"Don't get smart with me Potter", Snape said coldly. He snapped his book shut and put it down on the table. "If you are to live with me, you must live by my rules". Harry rolled his eyes, he was used to this sort of behaviour towards him. "You will wake up at nine o'clock every morning, or you won't get any breakfast. Is that clear?"

Harry sighed quietly. "Yes sir".

"Good", Snape said getting up. "Follow me". He walked into the kitchen and Harry followed. "What kind of breakfast do you usually have?"

Harry looked at him confused. "Whatever Aunt Petunia gave me really".

Snape looked annoyed. Nothing new there. "What do you prefer? Eggs? Toast? Cereal? What?"

"Erm, whatever you have is fine", Harry said. He didn't want Snape to have to go out his way.

Snape looked sceptical. After a few moments however, he looked annoyed again. He moved to the cupboards and pulled out a box of cereal. "Here you go". He then left the kitchen. Harry walked up to it and picked up the box. Cheerios. He had never been given Cheerios, he had usually had to sneak some. Harry was only allowed the boring cereals. He poured himself the cereal and some milk and walked back into the sitting room.

Snape was reading the same book again. Harry went and sat down on the sofa in front of him. He gulped down his cereal. He was always so hungry.

"Do you have any money?" Snape asked abruptly.

Harry looked up. "I have galleons, yeah".

"No, Muggle money".

"Oh, no", Harry said. "Why?"

"Thought so", Snape said. "You need new clothes. Those clothes of yours are really starting to irritate me".

"Oh ok", Harry didn't know what else to say so he ate the rest of his cereal and set down his bowl.

"We can go shopping for some later", Snape said, annoyance evident in his voice. "Or you would you rather go alone".

"I'll go alone", Harry said at once. He wasn't a child.

Snape did not look disappointed. "Fine. I'll give you money and you can go into Manchester town and buy clothes and anything else you need".

"Ok", Harry said smiling at the thought of leaving this depressing house for a couple of hours.

Snape left the room through the door to the stairs and returned after Harry had washed and put his dishes away.

"Here you go", Snape handed Harry a pile of notes. It looked to be quite a lot of money. "What if you get lost?" Snape smirked a little at this.

"I won't", Harry said quickly. "I'm pretty good with directions and finding my way and stuff".

"Hmm", Snape seemed sceptical, but he let Harry go all the same. But not before he had given him a magical compass, which was more like Sat Nav then an actual compass.

* * *

_July 1995, Lowry Centre, Manchester _

Harry looked around. He had gotten the clothes Snape had told him to, which was quite a lot. But luckily, the shop offered a delivery service so he didn't have to carry the bags around. He was now stood in front of Red Cinema. The cinema owned by Manchester United Football Club. He wanted to go in, to watch a film, 'Jumanji' sounded good. But he didn't want to take advantage of Snape like that, he had trusted him with all this money.

Harry turned around and looked out of the window. He could see it, across the canal, the bronze statue of Sir Matt Busby shining in the middle. The front side was completely covered in glass, with the red words saying 'Manchester United Football Club' on it. Harry gaped. It truly was beautiful. He had only ever seen it on TV before.

"Look mum, there it is!" Harry turned to see a girl, who looked no more then five years old. She had long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a Manchester United shirt.

"Yes I see", a woman who was obviously the little girl's mother said. She also had long curly brown hair, but her eyes were a dark grey. She was also wearing a United shirt. "You know part of the stadium was rebuilt in – careful!" The little girl had climbed on the banister in front. Her mum grabbed her by the waist. The girl looked resentful, but got off the banister all the same.

"Mum, are we going to watch Jumanji?" The girl had a distinct Mancunian [**A/N Slang, meaning from Manchester**] accent, as did her mother.

"Yeah, if you really want to watch that", her mother answered. "There's other films-"

"No! I want to watch Jumanji!"

"Okay, okay". The woman grabbed the girl's hand and made to steer her towards the cinema, but the little girl stopped in her tracks, staring at Harry.

The woman looked at Harry too now, confused. She smiled apologetically at him and pulled on her daughter's arm.

"Mum, it's _Harry_ _Potter_!" The little girl spoke in barely a whisper, eyes wide.

The woman looked startled.

So they were witches. Harry thought it best to just introduce himself. After all he was pretty used to this kind of reaction.

"Hi", Harry said gingerly.

"Hi", the woman said, walking up to him, the little girl at her heels. "Alyssa Moriarty", she held out her hand, he took it.

"I'm Izzy!" The little girl said excitedly. Harry laughed.

"I'm Harry… Obviously".

* * *

_July 1995, Spinner's End _

"Did you get lost?" Snape sounded, dare he believe it, somewhat amused.

"No", Harry answered defensively. "I went exploring, a bit".

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Exploring? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you?"

"Erm…" Was all Harry could say.

"Erm? Is that all you have to say in your defence?" Snape got up from his armchair and faced Harry.

"I didn't do anything stupid", Harry said.

"I'm sure you didn't", Snape said sarcastically. Harry didn't say anything, so Snape spoke again. "Why aren't you wearing the new clothes?"

Harry looked down. He hadn't thought of changing. "I'll go change now", Harry said irritably and went up the narrow staircase.

***

Harry changed into a blue t-shirt and jeans and sat down on the bed. Looking around the room, he noticed the old trunk in the corner.

Harry got up off the bed and attempted to open the trunk. The lid was heavier then he had thought. He gave it one big tug and it lifted open. Inside was a large assortment of things. Old books, quills, empty ink bottles, a really old and battered Gobstones set and piles upon piles of letters. Harry picked up the nearest letter and read.

_Severus,_

_I'm well, how are you? _

_I'm looking forward to going back to Hogwarts too. Can't wait. _

_The weathers not too good is it? Dad keeps trying to take us out claiming the weather will get better. But I am sure it won't. It rains non-stop here after all. _

_How are things with your parents? I'm not sure if you can come round, my sister won't be too nice about it. I'll ask my parents all the same though. _

_Lily _

Harry stared at the letter. Lily? Harry's mum? Writing to Snape? What the hell?

***

"Professor?" Harry said to Snape over dinner the next day.

"Hmm?" Snape said not looking up from the notes he was writing.

"Did you know my mum?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Why?" Snape looked up now.

"I just thought, you know, you knew, and hated my dad, you might…" Harry broke off, waiting for the answer.

"Yes I did", Snape said shortly, going back to his paper.

"Did you know her well?"

Snape looked up again, confused. "Why?"

"Just curious", Harry said in a voice he hoped sounded casual.

"I knew her, yes", Snape said. Harry sighed, how was he supposed to figure anything out if Snape didn't answer the questions properly.

"Did you know any other Lily?" Harry tried again. Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Harry, but shook his head to say 'no'.

Interesting…


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry for such a late update but i've just started Uni an have been swamped with work.. lots and lots of reading. So i'll probably take longer to update. Thank you for your patience! Read and Review Please!! Xx_**

* * *

Chapter Five

_July 1991 _

Harry lay in his bed late that night thinking. Imagining. Dreaming that some unknown relative would come and take him away from here. Away from the Dursleys and their constant abuse.

His back still hurt from the thrashing Uncle Vernon had given him. It was so unfair, he definitely didn't deserve this. Of course Harry wasn't the best behaved boy in the world, but he was certainly better than Dudley. And his Aunt and Uncle treated Dudley like a prince.

Harry didn't understand why he was treated like this. How could his family treat him so?

* * *

_July 1971_

Severus lay in his bed that night thinking. Imagining. Dreaming that his _real_ parents would come take him away. Of course he knew that these were his real parents, he just wished they weren't. He hoped someone would come and take him away from them and their constant abuse.

His back still hurt from the whipping that his father had given him. It was so unfair, he didn't think he deserved this. He tried his best to please his parents, but they never seemed to be satisfied with him. Even though he constantly cleaned the house and garden, cooked when there was enough food and kept out of their way as much as he could.

Severus didn't understand why he was treated like this. How could his family treat him so?

* * *

_July 1995 _

So Snape knew his mother? And she wrote to him? So they were friends? Harry was thoroughly confused by all of this. It made no sense. Hadn't Snape hated Harry's parents?

Come to think of it… no. Snape hated James, Harry's father. No one ever said Snape hated his mum. But how could he hate one and not the other? Maybe Snape had been in love with Lily? Harry chuckled to himself. Not likely.

***

Severus paced his room, well as much as he could with all the stuff that was in it. This was his old room, he had hoped to never have to sleep in it again, but he didn't feel right giving Harry the small room that no one had slept in for years. Severus used his old room as a store room for all his potions ingredients and the books that didn't fit in the shelves downstairs.

Harry was questioning him about Lily. This worried him. It's not as if he would find out the truth. No. That would never happen.

***

"So erm… Professor?" Harry asked timidly over breakfast the next morning.

"Hmm?" Snape said not looking up from today's issue of the Daily Prophet. There was a picture of Albus Dumbledore on the front cover. Harry couldn't read what the title was, but there was no mistaking that silver beard.

"I thought, maybe I could go out today. You know, to town or something". Harry said all this really fast.

Snape looked up. His face was expressionless as usual.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored", Harry answered a little too coldly then he had meant too.

"Tough", Snape said turning back to his paper.

Harry groaned and said in the nicest possible tone, "_Please_".

Snape looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes. Why couldn't he just let Harry go?

"Fine", Snape said finally. "But I'm coming with you".

***

_July 1995, Lowry Centre, Manchester _

Harry had tried to convince Severus to let him go alone, but Severus wouldn't hear it. It was way too dangerous for the boy to be by himself. But Harry seemed to be just as reckless as his godfather.

"This isn't town you know", Severus said to Harry who was looking at a t-shirt rack.

"It's not?" Harry asked, although he didn't seem particularly interested in the conversation.

"No, this is Salford Quays, technically it's not even Manchester", Severus answered.

"Yeah, Greater Manchester, I know", Harry answered to Severus' surprise. Severus looked at him sceptically.

Severus looked around, the shop they were in was empty except for a pretty woman and a little girl stood in the children's section.

"Are you done?" Severus asked the boy irritably.

"No", Harry said simply and continued looking through the t-shirts. Severus exhaled deeply. He was not going to let his anger get the better of him. If he did, he might make the boy run away, and his safety was more important then Severus' pride.

"Harry!"

Severus and Harry looked around to see the little girl run up to them. Severus looked over at Harry, who looked nervous.

"Hey", he said to the little girl, who beamed at him. The pretty woman came up behind her smiling.

"Hi Harry", she said. "So you did find us".

Severus gave Harry a stern inquisitive look, Harry chose not to say anything.

"You must be Harry's… Uncle?" The woman said to Severus.

"Temporary guardian actually", Severus answered coldly. He didn't like the idea of being related Harry.

"Right", she said. "Well, I'm Alyssa Moriarty. It's nice to meet you". She held out her hand. Severus took it.

"Severus Snape".

---

Well this is awkward. Snape and Alyssa stood facing each other, both as silent as the other. Harry hoped Snape wouldn't scare them off, he did have a menacing look about him.

"Harry?" Izzy said tugging on his sleeve. Harry looked down into her bright blue eyes. They reminded him of Dumbledore's, they even had the twinkle.

"Yes?"

"I want to show you a dress!" She grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the kids section.

---

"So… What job do you do?" Alyssa asked the tall man. He looked as if he hadn't seen any sun for years.

"I'm a professor", he said shortly.

"Oh… that's nice", she said kindly. He didn't say anything so she started again. "So how come you're taking care of Harry now? He didn't say".

"The headmaster asked me too", Severus Snape answered. "His previous home seemed inadequate".

"Ah", Alyssa said. "It's very nice of you to take him in like that".

Severus looked at her properly now. He stared into her eyes. Alyssa noticed that they were black. "It's part of my job to take care of students, whether they're at Hogwarts or not".

Alyssa smiled. Severus was modest. "But still, not everyone would have happily taken in a teenage boy".

"Hmm", he said and left it that.

"Are you always this quiet?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Pretty much", Severus answered.

***

"So what did you think?"

"About what?" Snape asked as he put the key in the front door and turned it.

"Alyssa", Harry said. They walked into the house. Snape turned to look at him. "Well?"

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Harry asked, knowing the answer already.

"There's nothing to tell", Snape said turning away to walk up the stairs. "But if there was, your right, I wouldn't tell you". He left the room.

Harry sighed in a defeated sort of way.

***

"So what did you think?"

"About what?" Alyssa asked Izzy as she tucked her into bed.

"Mr Snape", Izzy said.

Alyssa was surprised by the question, but answered it non-the-less. "He's a man of few words".

"But you like that right?" Izzy asked. When her mum narrowed her eyes at her curiously, she put on an innocent face. "I mean, you like the whole strong and silent type?"

Alyssa laughed. "Goodnight Sweetie". She kissed Izzy on the forehead. Izzy sighed in a defeated sort of way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm really sorry about the late update... I've been quite busy and have't really had any internet for a while... This chapters not got much Snape in it but i promise the rest will =]... Enjoy Xx**

* * *

Chapter Six: Birthday

_July 31__st__ 1991, Privet Drive_

Harry lay waiting, looking at Dudley's watch. He would be eleven soon. Not that it made any difference. It did mean he was little closer to leaving the Dursley's though, that made him feel a little better.

Then came a slapping sound… A crunching sound… then…

BOOM

The knock that changed Harry's life.

_July 31__st__ 1992, Privet Drive _

Harry lay on his bed. He had just had the worst birthday ever. He was locked in his bedroom starving, he had just had a house-elf tell him not to go back to Hogwarts and he had all the letters from his friends taken away from him.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He had a dream. About being locked in a cage. Dudley was rattling the bars. Harry opened his eyes to see his best friend outside his bedroom window.

Maybe his birthday wasn't going to be so bad after all.

_July 31__st__ 1993, Privet Drive_

Harry looked at his presents and cards. One from Ron, one from Hermione and the other from Hagrid. He smiled appreciatively.

He might have been stuck in Privet Drive all summer but he felt glad that it was his birthday, for the very first time in his life.

_July 31__st__ 1994, Privet Drive_

Harry watched Hedwig out of sight, who carrying his letter to Sirius, which said that he was going to Ron's.

He then crawled under his bed, wrenched up the loose floorboard, and pulled out a large chunk of birthday cake. He sat there on the floor eating it, savouring the happiness that was flooding through him. He had cake, and Dudley had nothing but grapefruit; it was a bright summer's day, he would be leaving Privet Drive tomorrow, his scar felt perfectly normal again and he was going to watch the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry had just experienced his best birthday ever.

_July 31__st__ 1995, Spinner's End _

Harry woke early that morning. It was his birthday, the thought excited him, but then he remembered where he was, and who he was with.

He stumbled out of the bed and pulled back the drapes. A bright light hit him in the face as he did so. The sun was high in the sky.

Harry changed and went downstairs. Snape was sat in his armchair, reading a book.

"Happy Birthday Potter", Snape said putting down his book. Harry stared at him, half expecting the potions master to be someone else in disguise.

"Erm, thank you sir", Harry said unsurely.

"I suppose you want to go to see your friends today?" Snape asked.

"Yeah", Harry said, sounding more excited then he had meant to. Snape looked somewhat annoyed and Harry half-expected him to say that he couldn't go.

"Right, well let's go then", Snape said pocketing his wallet that lay on the table.

***

_July 31__st__, Grimmauld Place_

Harry was sat in a room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. This was Sirius' old house and was now being used as headquarters for the Order of Phoenix. Harry didn't quite know the details about the Order yet, but he hoped he could get them out of Sirius later.

Grimmauld Place was a gloomy house indeed. It had been solely inhabited for many decades by the unfriendly house-elf Kreacher.

"So it's not really been that bad staying with Snape". Harry said to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They didn't look convinced.

"Well it is really nice of him to take you in", Hermione said fairly.

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked her. "Snape's up to something. I say you get out of there as soon as you can Harry".

Harry laughed a little. "And go back to the Dursleys? I don't think so".

"The Dursleys can't possibly be worse than Snape", Ron said in disbelief.

"Trust me, they were", Harry said. There was a soft knock at the door.

Hermione opened it to reveal Izzy, stood there in a blue dress.

"Hello", Hermione said kindly.

"Hello", she said. She poked her head round Hermione until her eyes rested on Harry. "Harry!"

She ran over to him and he picked her up. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"Mummy had a meeting", Izzy said. So Alyssa was in the Order.

***

Harry had just been filled in about the order, courtesy of Sirius. Mrs Weasley hadn't been too keen on it, she claimed Harry was too young. He thought this was particularly unfair, he wasn't a child.

They were all currently sat in the basement kitchen, having dinner. Harry was sat between Hermione and Ron.

"How does it work?" Izzy was asking Fred and George. They had been showing her their inventions.

"You pull this", Fred said indicating a tab that was protruding from the side of the sphere like object.

"We haven't really perfected this one, so I wouldn't advise pulling it just now", George said when Izzy put her hand to the tab.

"Plus I think mum's noticed", Fred said. Mrs Weasleys' curious eyes followed him as he stuffed the object into his pocket.

"So how do you know that Alyssa woman?" Ron asked Harry indicating Alyssa who was in conversation with Sirius. Snape was sat next to her looking off into the distance. He was so unsocial.

"Met her and Izzy at the Lowry Centre", Harry explained. "That's a shopping centre near where Snape lives".

"Seems like Sirius has taken a liking to her", Ron said smiling.

Harry looked over to see Sirius and Alyssa laughing hysterically at something. Snape was still impassive.

When everyone was finished eating Snape motioned for Harry to follow him into one of the rooms that led off the main hall.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as soon as Snape closed the door.

"I – erm…" Snape looked incredibly uncomfortable. Harry had never seen him like this. He doubted anyone had. It scared him. "This is for you". And from behind his back he produced a neatly wrapped present. Astonished, Harry took the present from his hands and opened it. Inside was a pair of brand new trainers.

"Wow thanks", Harry said beaming.

Snape just nodded curtly but looked somewhat relieved. He then left the room.

***

* * *

**Please review! =] Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello =] ... Pleeeeeeeeeeease review! Xx**

* * *

Chapter Seven: 

_August 1995, Grimmauld Place _

The next day Harry still couldn't believe Snape had given him a present. He really liked the trainers, they were black and red and they fit perfectly. He wondered how Snape had known his shoe size was nine.

"They look good", a voice said. Harry turned to see Ginny standing at the door. Harry hadn't noticed how much she had changed over the summer. Her hair was a lot longer and full of volume. She was also a lot taller. Harry noticed that her eyes looked slightly puffy.

"Thanks", Harry said and moved away from the mirror in which he was admiring his shoes. He was in the room him and Ron slept in during the night. It was dusty and moth eaten but somehow still cosy in a way. Harry went and sat down on his bed. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering where you were", Ginny said playing with the hem of her pleated skirt.

"No I meant you look a bit upset", Harry said slowly.

Ginny sighed and came and sat next to him. Harry could smell her flowery perfume. "I just don't know what he wants".

"Who?" Harry asked completely confused as to why any of her brothers could have gotten her this upset. Ginny was a strong girl, she didn't take shit from anyone.

"Michael Corner", Ginny said looking down.

"Wait I know that name", Harry said thinking.

"He's on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, we're going out", Ginny said rolling her eyes at Harry's slowness.

"Oh", this came as quite a surprise to Harry. He had never imagined Ginny to be going out with anyone. Especially when Harry himself had never even so much as hugged a girl other then Hermione. "So what's the matter?"

"He's mad because I haven't seen him since the holidays", she said. This was surprising. Harry didn't think she was going to confide in him at all. "But I can't see him because of the whole Order thing". She looked frustrated.

"Well that's not your fault", Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just explain to him that you really can't. Say your mum won't let you or something". He hoped he was being helpful.

Ginny looked at him with her bright brown eyes and smiled. "Yeah that's good. Thanks Harry". She got up to leave but when she reached the door she turned round and spoke, "Could we keep this between us? I'm not really comfortable with my brothers knowing that I have a boyfriend. Especially Ron".

"Of course", Harry replied at once. Ginny smiled at him again and left the room.

***

_August 1975, Platt Fields Park, Manchester _

"So what's the matter?" Severus asked the redhead sat on the swing. He had asked her four times already but she had insisted they go for a walk. They had walked half a mile, taken a bus and then walked some more, but still she had not answered the question.

Lily Evans swung back and forth on the metal swing for a while. "Petunia's having a birthday party".

"And what's wrong with that?" Severus asked her, studying her face. She lowered her eyes to the ground. Severus waited patiently watching her all the while. He could smell freshly cut grass and the smell of the farm animals nearby.

"I'm not invited", Lily said in a small voice still looking at the floor. She sniffed. Severus put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes were full of tears. The eyes he loved so much. He pulled her towards him and she hugged him round the middle.

***

_August 1995, Grimmauld Place _

"What do you think he's here for?" Ron asked. Him, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were all huddled near the front door. Snape had just entered and was talking to Mrs Weasley privately in the basement kitchen.

"Extendable ears?" Fred asked. But before they could ponder on this suggestion any further Snape and Mrs Weasley had come up the stairs from the basement.

"Potter, Weasley's", Snape said shortly and left.

- - -

Everyday from then on Snape visited. He came just after lunch and left just before dinner. He came to check on Harry, just to check on him. Everyone else found this really weird except Mrs Weasley. She seemed to think it was perfectly reasonable.

It was one of those days. Severus was sat in the kitchen with Molly Weasley.

"Is he eating ok?" Severus asked her. He felt he always asked her the same questions, but they were necessary.

"He's eating fine, everything's fine", Molly said bustling around. She was getting dinner ready. "Maybe you should just stay here".

"I really don't think that would be appropriate", Severus said. He shuddered at the thought of living in Black's house. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Oh, I don't know about that", Molly said stirring the boiling pot on the stove. "I don't think he'd really confide in me. I might talk to Arthur about it".

"Yes, that would be better", Severus said. He was worried about the boys mental health. Maybe worried was a strong word. Politely concerned? Yes, that was much more like it.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Molly suggested.

"No", Severus replied. He got up and walked to the door.

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to stay for dinner", Molly said to him. He turned to look at her for a second, then turned on his heel and left.

- - -


	8. A Sirius Conversation

**_Hello everyone! Firstly, I would like to appologise for the late update... My laptop broke so I lost the story and had to start all over again. Please read and review! xx_**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**A SIRIUS CONVERSATION **

_August 1995, Grimmauld Place_

Harry had spent the next week at Sirius' old house, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place also known as The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. It was a lot roomier than Spinners End but no less gloomier. Sirius' family had been into the Dark Arts which was reflected all over the house.

Harry knocked on Sirius' bedroom door. He had not eaten all day so Harry had brought him a tray of food. The door opened to reveal Sirius looking forlorn.

"What's up?" Harry asked concerned as Sirius moved aside to let him in. Sirius' bedroom walls were covered in pictures of motorbikes and bikini clad Muggle women. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room and Buckbeak was sleeping in the corner adjacent to the door.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked taking his usual place on the window sill. Harry entended his arm offering the tray of food. "I'm not hungry".

Harry took a seat on the bed and placed the tray next to him. "You're going to have to eat soon enough", he said. "What's wrong Sirius?" He asked again when Sirius didn't reply.

"I just - " Sirius began, he sighed heavily and looked down into the busy London street below. Harry waited for his Godfather patiently. He figured Sirius was not very good at expressing his feelings, a bit like Harry himself. "It's all my fault", Sirius said finally not looking at Harry.

"What is?" Harry asked confused.

"You lived all those years with them Muggles treating you like crap because of me", he replied bitterly. "I could have stopped it. I shouldn't have gone after Peter in the first place. I should have realised that you needed me".

Harry sighed. This was what had been bugging him this whole time. Guilt. He got up off the bed and walked over to Sirius, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault at all Sirius", Harry said sincerely. "You went after Wormtail because he was the reason your best friend was dead. I would have done the same thing. Plus it wasn't that bad at the Dursley's".

Sirius looked round at Harry with a mixture of repect and sadness in his grey eyes. "You really are just like your parents Harry". Harry smiled. He always felt proud being compared to his parents. "Your dad was by far the most loyal friend a person could have. And your mother was so kind and loving, I see that in you too".

Harry then thought of something. "Did Snape know my mum?" He asked.

Sirius looked surprised at the question, but answered all the same. "Yeah, as a matter of fact they were really good friends for a while. Lived near each other I think. She knew him before Hogwarts anyway".

Snape? Friends with my mum? How random...

"What happened?" He asked eager for more information on the revered Potions Master.

"He called her a Mudblood", Sirius said awkwardly. "And that was it for their friendship".

He had called her a Mudblood? What an arse. But why would he have said such a thing to his friend? Harry wouldn't dream of saying that to Hermione or anyone else for that matter. Maybe Snape really did deserve to be hated by all.

* * *

_May 1976, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Severus stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts, livid. That arrogant Potter and his faithful sidekick Black . What did they think of themselves? Treating him like that? And Lily... Oh Lily. It was all his fault, he had sworn at her, said a word that he knew could never be forgiven. Nothing he said would ever fix this. Yet he knew he could not go on with her hating him, she was his best friend, he was hoping there could have been something more.

He had enteed his dormitory without actually knowing how he had gotten there. He threw off his cloak and slumped down on his bed. Staring up at the canvass he felt tears fall down his face.

* * *

_August 1995, Grimmauld Place _

It was dinner time at Grimmauld Place and as usual members of the Order had come to join them for dinner. Today it was Tonks and Lupin, they were always together when Harry saw them these days, he figured they must be working on something together. Harry was sat next to Sirius, talking to him about life at Hogwarts in the 70's.

"... well I was feeling a bit peckish so naturally it seemed the most reasonable thing to do", Sirius was saying.

"But doesn't that cause excessive nose tweaking and uncontrollable singing if not made right?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well yeah", Sirius replied chuckling. "That was the fun part".

"What are you talking about?" Remus Lupin asked from across the table. He had been in deep conversation with Mr Weasley and Tonks.

"The Elixer to Enduce Euphoria", Hermione said with a stern look at Sirius. "Apparently Sirius and Harry's dad took some when they clearly shouldn't have".

Remus laughed, reminicing. "Ah, that was a fun day", he said.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Hermione asked.

"Stop us?" Sirius asked amused. "He was in on it, took some himself".

"But you were a prefect", Hermione said appalled and Harry, Tonks and Ron laughed.

"You have to excuse Hermione", Ron said. "She takes the idea of Prefect duties very seriously. She's even made a patrolling timetable and map".

Harry shook his head. Typical Hermione.

"There's no harm in being prepared", she replied defiantly.

When Harry was halfway through his second helping of the Beef Casserole, Snape entered the room looking sullen as usual. Harry felt a new hatred for him. He had treated his mum so badly and if what Sirius and Remus said was anything to go by she had been a wonderful person. Snape took a seat near Mrs Weasley but refused to eat. Everyone had looked up when he entered but now turned back to their meals. Snape spoke in a low voice to Mrs Weasley and then glanced towards Harry who turned away abruptly.

Harry had just put his spoon in his bowl of custurd when Alyssa arrived with Kingsley Shaklebolt. She greeted everyone cheerfully and even gave Harry a pat on the head. She took a seat near Tonks.

"Lucius Malfoy I think", Alyssa was saying to Tonks in a hushed whisper.

"God I hate him", Tonks said. "Annoyingly attractive though isn't he?"

"Yeah", Alyssa said smiling slightly. "Only if he had a personality to go with it".

"What?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

Tonks and Alyssa upon seeing his reaction laughed. "There's no point in denying the truth", Tonks said. Remus, Harry noticed looked as distrubed as he felt, but there was something else there... Jealousy?

Harry, Ron and Sirius simultaneously mimicked throwing up in their plates.

"Oh grow up", Hermione said, although she was laughing. "Just because they think someone is good looking doesn't mean they have any desire to be with him". Tonks and Alyssa nodded in agreement. But Harry just shook his head, not understanding this at all.

After dinner, everyone retreated to different rooms. Fred and George as usual went up to the bedroom they were sleeping in to work on their inventions. Mr Weasley, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley went to the drawing to room to discuss private matters. The rest of them stayed in the basement kitchen. Mrs Weasley began pouring everyone tea. Snape was sat alone at one end of the table, while the rest were sat on the other.

"Any Slytherins bothering you, Harry?" Sirius asked him suddenly in a loud voice. Harry understood immediately that Sirius was trying to make sure Snape heard.

"Erm well they're all pretty unpleasant", Harry replied, not troubling to keep his voice low either.

"My dad was a Slytherin", Alyssa said stirring her cup of tea. Oops.

"Really?" Ron asked suprised. Clearly he thought it rather impossible that the father of such a nice woman could be a Slytherin.

"Yeah", she replied proudly. Harry didn't understand, he wouldn't have been proud if his dad was a Slytherin. "He's quite the Wizard".

"That's true", Tonks added. "He works for the Ministry. Really nice guy".

"I suppose not all Slytherins are bad", Ron said sheepishly.

"Most are though", Sirius said in an undertone.

"Not that Gryffindors are any better", came a smooth voice from the other side of the table.

"More tea Severus?" Mrs Weasley said shoving the teapot in Snape's face.

"No thank you", Snape replied monotonously.

But Mrs Wealsey's attempt to break up the impending arguement had not worked. "Really? Why is it then that Voldemort-" (Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley winced) "was one?"

Snape now turned to look at Sirius, hatred etched into his face. "And Pettigrew was what?"

"A decietful disgusting traitor!" Sirius said rising from his chair. Harry jumped up off his chair, ready to stop Sirius before he attempted to do anything.

"I quite agree", Snape said calmly. "But a Gryffindor non-the-less". Sirius stood facing Snape, livid with anger, while Snape was sat down quite calm. He pulled a nearby issue of the _Daily Prophet _towards him and began flipping through the pages. Tonks got up and steered Sirius out of the room.

"Do you enjoy aggravating him?" Alyssa asked Snape. Her tone was not accusing, it seemed slightly amused.

"Quite a lot actually", Snape replied not looking up from the paper.

Harry sighed annoyed. Mrs Weasley left the room then, taking Ron and Hermione with her. He just realised Ginny had left without anyone of them noticing.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked Snape. Now he looked up.

"_My_ problem?" Unbelievable, he actually thought it wasn't his fault.

"You know how much it hurts him to think about my parents. Just because they meant nothing to you", Harry was more angry then he had ever been towards Snape.

Snape looked offended for some reason. As if Harry hadn't said the truth. "You have no idea what you're talking about", Snape spat, he looked furious. Alyssa just watched on looking uncomfortable.

"Don't I? You claimed to be my mums friend and then you called her a Mudblood! What kind of friend does that?" Harry's voice had risen considerably and he was hot in the face.

Snape had never looked so angry. He didn't speak but rose from his chair and swept from the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry slumped back down on his chair and put his head in his hands.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Alyssa looking concerned. "Did he really say that to your mum?" She asked sitting down on the chair to his right.

"Yeah", Harry replied. "He didn't deny it, did he?" Alyssa nodded and continued to pat his shoulder gently.

He had thought he was finally seeing another side to the Potions Master, but now he realised that there never had been another side to him. He was still just a mean, ungrateful, bitter man.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is a bit different than the other ones. I've not really done a lot of Snape in this but there will be in the upcoming chapters.**

**Please Read and Review! **

**

* * *

****CHAPTER NINE**

_September 1995, Platform Nine and Three Quarters _

"Take care of each other!" Mrs Weasley was screaming at them through the window of the train.

"We always do Mum," Ron said in a bored voice and slumped down on the seat. The train began to move and he got up quickly to watch his mother, father and Sirius (as a dog) disappear in the billowing smoke of the scarlet steam engine.

"I don't know why you're sitting down Ron," Hermione said when Ron sat down again, she was already at the door of the compartment. "We have to go to the Prefect's compartment and then start our patrols. Sorry Harry." She looked at Harry apologetically.

Ron grudgingly followed her out of the compartment, patting Harry on the shoulder as he did. Harry and Ginny were the only ones left, Fred and George had left to find Lee Jordan the moment they got onto the train.

"Then there were two," Harry said and sat down on the seat. Ginny's smile had the same apologetic look to it as Hermione's had. "I'm sorry Harry, but I promised Michael-"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said quickly. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him. With another sad smile she left the compartment, her long red hair swishing behind her.

Harry gazed out of the window. He would be spending most of the trip alone. He felt like he had done on his first ever train ride to Hogwarts. Alone and scared of what people might think of him. Of course this time it was rather different. In his first year he had been worried about people expecting too much of him, thinking of him as some sort of a hero. But this year he was worried that people would think him crazy, a raving lunatic who had imagined the return of Voldemort.

Just then the compartment door slid open to reveal a very beautiful girl. She was petit, no more than 5,3". She was wearing jeans, a green top, black jacket and boots. She had long dark brown hair and light green eyes that stood out against her olive skin.

"Erm hello," she said awkwardly.

"Hi," Harry said straightening up, feeling more aware of his appearance all of a sudden.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" She asked. Harry nodded and she sat down opposite him.

"My name's Tahmina [A/N: Pronounced Tameena] Bennet," the girl said smiling pleasantly. Harry noticed she had a pale tinge to her olive skin.

"I'm Harry... Potter," he thought he might as well get the shock over with. But she didn't seem shocked at all.

"I've seen your pictures," she said. In the _Prophet_? Did that mean she believed what they said about him? "I think it's all bullshit by the way," she added as if she had read Harry's mind.

Harry smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, I doubt many other people will think the same."

"You'd be surprised," she said as the compartment door slid open once again and a similarly small girl was standing there. She had long blond hair and protuberant blue eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She was wearing an odd assortment of clothes with highly contrasting colours. She had an upside down magazine in one hand.

"Hello," she said dreamily. "I couldn't find another empty compartment and no one else wants me to sit with them. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Harry felt slightly awkward after such an announcement, fortunately Tahmina answered for them, "Of course we don't Luna."

The girl called Luna took up a seat next to Tahmina and opened her magazine. She then stared at Harry, and stared and stared. Harry looked at Tahmina nervously who seemed to be suppressing a laugh.

"I take it you don't know each other," she said. Harry nodded but Luna shook her head still staring at Harry.

"You're Harry Potter," she said.

"I know I am," Harry said not knowing what else to say and Tahmina sniggered.

"This is Luna Lovegood," she said when Luna didn't say anything else. "Feels weird introducing people when _I'm _the new student. We met on the platform."

The compartment door slid open once again and a round faced boy walked in. "Hey Harry," it was Neville Longbottom. "Everywhere else is full."

"Come on in Neville," Harry said, glad that someone he knew was there.

Nevile smiled happily and sat down next to him. He looked at the two girls sat opposite him and smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

"Hi," Tahmina said. "I'm Tahmina, new student. This is Luna," she jerked her heads towards Luna who's face was hidden behind her magazine. Neville nodded staring rather fixedly at Tahmina.

"So what-" The compartment door sliding open drowned out the rest of Harry's question. It was Ginny and she looked a little disgruntled. Only a little though.

"Hey guys, Luna," she looked at Tahmina uncertainly. "Hi"

"Hi, I'm Tahmina," Tahmina said looking slightly bored of having to repeat this continuously. "I'm new."

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts," Ginny seemed to have got all her cheerfulness back. She sat down next to Neville.

"So what school did you go to before here?" Harry tried again.

"Salem Witches Institute," she replied.

"But you don't sound American," Neville said. He was right, she sounded quite British.

"I just went to school there, I'm from here," she confirmed.

They spent the next few hours filling her in about Hogwarts, although she seemed to already know quite a bit. She said she had had some friends who had attended it. When the sun fell behind the hilly landscape outside the window their compartment received yet another visit. It was Hermione and Ron. They were introduced to Tahmina and Luna and took their seats in the now rather crowded compartment.

Hermione began telling them who were the Prefects for the other Houses. "-_Malfoy's _a prefect and that complete _cow _Parkinson."

"Drake Malfoy?" Tahmina asked.

"_Draco _Malfoy," Hermione corrected.

"That's the one," Tahmina said. "I met him before. Seemed nice"

Everyone looked at her disbelievingly, even Luna.

"Maybe it was 'cause she has a rich pure-blood family?" Ron suggested.

"I didn't mention my family," Tahmina said.

"Maybe there's a Drake Malfoy somewhere," Neville said.

"That seems the most likely", Harry agreed. Tahmina looked confused at this so they spent the next hour or so explaining their bitter rivalry with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_September 1995, Hogwarts, The Great Hall _

Their excitement of another year at Hogwarts was slightly subdued by the announcement of the new Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts teacher, Dolorus Umbridge, a Ministry official. Dumbledore then made the rest of the announcements which included introducing Tahmina Bennet as a new fifth year Gryffindor, apparently she had already been sorted. This didn't make any sense to Harry and he made a mental note to ask Hermione later.

They began the welcoming feast. Ron was the first to dive in. Harry glanced up at the staff table, Snape was sat there in his usual seat. It was weird seeing him after all this time, Harry had not spoken to him since their argument back at Sirius' house. Harry looked away again and noticed that Malfoy was looking his way. But then realised his grey eyes were fixed on Tahmina. Tahmina hadn't noticed, she was talking to Ginny. Harry now understood Malfoy's agreeable behaviour towards the new girl.

"So the teachers I have to watch out for are Snape and McGonagall," Tahmina was saying as Ginny nodded.

Harry turned to look at Hermione who was still watching the new Professor up at the staff table with a slight frown on her face. "What's up?" He asked her.

"It seems like the Ministry is going to be interfering at Hogwarts," she said looking away finally. "That's what she's here for, to make sure that students know as little as possible about the return of You Know Who."

* * *

_Severus Snape's Private Quarters _

Severus paced his chambers silently. The room looked as it always did, there was a stone fireplace on one side and a large bed on the other. The rest of the room was lined with bookcases. Severus could not believe that the boy had just cast him aside like that, after everything Severus had done for him. He was turning out to be just as he had thought him to be all along. A no good arrogant bully. Maybe that was an over statement but he was just so angry. Lily had meant the world to him and having his biggest mistake thrown at him by Potter made it so much worse.

* * *

Harry dressed slowly the next morning. Seamus Finnegan had told him last night of how his mother thought Harry a liar and they had gotten into an argument. Harry felt slightly bad at blowing up at him like that but it was really starting to get to him.

"You ready?" Ron asked coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Yeah," Harry replied and they went down to the common room together. Harry noticed how some people seemed to be looking at him oddly. He guessed he had not noticed last night because he was so tired.

They found Hermione near the notice board with Ginny and Tahmina.

"It is nice to finally have someone to talk to in my dormitory," Hermione was saying.

"What you mean you can't talk to Lavender and Parvati?" Tahmina asked sarcastically and they all laughed.

"Hey girls," Ron greeted them. They all went down to breakfast together. Harry looked down at the timetable McGonagall had just handed out. Their first lesson was double Potions. Great.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on their usual table in Potions class. Tahmina took the empty seat next to Hermione, across from Harry. Harry watched as Snape came into the room his robes billowing behind him.

He gave them the usual start of term lecture of how most of them would fail and then told them what potion they would be making. They set off getting the ingredients from the ingredients cupboard.

* * *

Severus watched the boy bustling around, he was clearly trying to avoid eye-contact. He sat down behind his desk and leaned back in his chair watching the rest of the students. He had no doubt that only a handful of students would get the potion perfect. Draco Malfoy would obviously get it right, and maybe Nott. Unfortunately Granger would get it absolutely perfect. But all the other dunderheads would do abysmally.

"Hey Sev," a voice said. Severus started. Tahmina was standing next to his desk, he hadn't even noticed her standing there, he had been too immersed in his thoughts.

"Don't call me that," he said coldly.

She smiled. He had not spoken to her since she had come to Hogwarts. It was true that he had missed her but he wasn't going to tell her that and at any rate he didn't want any of the students to know that they knew each other.

"Sorry, I mean _Professor_ Snape," she said still smiling. Except for her hair being a little shorter she looked just like he remembered her.

"Did you get a haircut?" Severus asked.

"I did, you like it?" She asked playing with her hair.

"Yes, it's quite nice," he replied. "Shouldn't you be working on your potion?"

"I know it all," she said confidently. Severus gave her a stern look. "Ok fine." She turned around and walked back over to Granger.

* * *

"You're quite good at Potions," Hermione said to Tahmina.

"Thanks," Tahmina said smiling. "My second favourite subject. Defence Against the Dark Arts is the best."

"Yeah it's my favourite too," Harry said thinking that he had never really been taught it well except for when Lupin was their teacher.

"I like Charms the best," Ron said. They were walking towards the castle grounds. They had all agreed on visiting Hagrid.

When they were near the stone circle Hermione said, "Harry I think you should talk to Snape."

"What?" Harry asked taken off-guard by this random comment.

"Why should he?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Because Snape's done a lot for you Harry, it's not fair for you to treat him like this," she said.

"It wasn't fair for him to treat my mother like that," Harry retorted.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Tahmina said suddenly. Harry and Ron looked at her confused. "Hermione told me," she explained.

"I don't want to talk to him," Harry said stubbornly.

"Oh come on Harry, he saved you from the Dursleys," Hermione said. She was right, he _had_ saved Harry from constant verbal and physical abuse from the Dursleys.

"Fine," Harry said finally. Hermione looked satisfied.

* * *

Severus looked up from his book. Someone was knocking on his classroom door.

"Who is it?" He asked annoyed at being interrupted.

The handle of the door turned and he was met with a pair of emerald green eyes. Potter. He edged nervously into the room and then just stood there. He was being awkward. Severus _hated_ people being awkward.

"What do you want Potter?" He asked the boy rudely.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. I never heard your side of the story and I probably should have," he said all in one go.

Severus just stared at him. Did he actually just apologize? That made Severus feel worse, he now realised that Harry hadn't needed to apologize after all. It was he Severus who was the one who had sworn at his best friend. He felt like he owed the boy an explanation.

"Your mother and I were best friends since the age of eleven Potter," Severus began. Potter looked shocked but did not interrupt. "We lived near each other and I am the one who first told her she was a Witch. We remained friends throughout most of Hogwarts. Your father was the school bully, him and his friends constantly strode about thinking they were better than everyone else," At this Potter looked as if he might interrupt so Severus put up a hand to stop him. "I'm not about to lie to you Potter, that was my experience with your father so that is how I'm telling it to you. So when your father aggravated me one day I most regretfully called your mother a horrible name. I was angry and foolish and have regretted it ever since. Believe me, if I could go back and change it I most certainly would."

Potter stood there looking as if he was going over it in his brain. "OK," he said finally. "So we good now? I mean as good as we'll ever be?"

What? That was it? No questions? Severus really did not understand this boy.

"I suppose," Severus answered.

"Goodnight Professor," and with that he left.

* * *

Harry closed the door behind him and made his way towards the Gryffindor common room. He needed to think. He came to the conclusion that he really shouldn't be mad at Snape, after all he really did regret it. He had also saved him from the Dursleys and was one of the few people who knew about his life there. He knew that Mr and Mrs Weasley knew too because Mr Weasley had tried to talk to him about it but Harry wasn't the type to talk about his feelings, he just couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

He was walking along a deserted corridor when he noticed two people standing there. One of them was Malfoy who was stood facing a girl with long dark brown hair.

"Bored already? It's only the first day," Malfoy was saying. He was smiling.

"Yeah I'm easily bored," the girl answered. It was Tahmina.

Harry watched silently from a distance. He was worried that Malfoy might try something. Harry didn't trust him, he was a such a little shit.

"What's that in your hand?" Tahmina asked Malfoy. Harry couldn't make out what it was from where he stood behind a suit of armour.

"Letter," Malfoy said uncomfortably and stowing inside his school robes. Harry noticed now that Tahmina had already changed out of her uniform. It was nearly curfew but usually most people didn't change until bedtime.

"Who's it from?" Tahmina asked. Wow she was nosy.

"My mother," Malfoy answered. Getting quite bored of the conversation Harry stepped out from behind the suit of armour and made his presence known.

"Hey T what are you doing?" Harry asked walking up to the pair. Malfoy looked annoyed but Tahmina beamed at him.

"Hey, nothing just being bored. What about you?" Tahmina asked. Malfoy looked a little hurt by this but composed his face quick enough for Tahmina to not notice.

"Talking to Snape," Harry replied.

"Oh good," Tahmina said. Malfoy turned on his heel a left. He was obviously annoyed at no longer being the centre of attention. Tahmina watched him walk round the corner. "He's weird,"

"He's also an arsehole," Harry said.

"Yeah I guess so," Tahmina said. "He's nice to me though."

"I wonder why," Harry said sarcastically. Tahmina laughed a little. "Why were you talking to him anyway?"

"I just wanted to know what he was doing," she replied as they walked towards the grand staircase.

"Why?"

"I was curious," she said simply.

Harry understood completely.


End file.
